


Pardonne-moi

by RowN



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempted Murder, Gen, Sad Luther Hargreeves, Sad Vanya Hargreeves, Vanya Hargreeves Needs A Hug
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22361062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowN/pseuds/RowN
Summary: Elle ne faisait que ça, s'excuser, et elle pleurait si fort contre son pull que ses larmes trempaient même le sous-pull en dessous.
Relationships: Luther Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Pardonne-moi

Pardonne-moi

Luther tenait Vanya dans ses bras. Elle s'excusait, encore et encore, d'avoir blessé Allison, de lui avoir tranché la gorge, d'avoir essayé de la tuer. Elle ne faisait que ça, s'excuser, et elle pleurait si fort contre son pull que ses larmes trempaient même le sous-pull en dessous.

Il connaissait sa force, il la connaissait même plus que bien depuis tout ce temps. Il savait que s'il serrait suffisamment fort, il pourrait lui briser les os et la tuer dans une souffrance au moins aussi grande que celle que vivait Allison. Il pourrait faire ça. Il pourrait faire ça et personne ne pourrait l'en empêcher, encore moins Vanya. Elle était trop faible et ne pourrait pas le combattre, elle n'avait jamais pu. Il lui suffirait juste d'exercer une pression suffisante. Il n'y aurait rien de plus simple et le monde serait sauf. Tout irait beaucoup mieux. Elle mourrait et il n'y aurait plus de danger pour quiconque.

Il commença à serrer. Il pouvait entendre les petites plaintes de sa sœur qui lui disait qu'il lui faisait mal. Il pouvait entendre ses petits sons douloureux alors qu'elle tentait de s'échapper et lui demandait d'arrêter, le suppliait d'arrêter. Il sentit quelque chose au fond de lui grimper insidieusement, _cette fichue culpabilité_ , et il serra plus fort alors que Vanya poussait des plaintes plus aiguës, ses tous petits poings le tapant faiblement. Il était trop lent. S'il ne serrait pas plus fort, le monstre allait s'échapper et l'attaquer à son tour et il n'aurait pas vengé Allison.

Elle prononça péniblement son nom et si, _si_ plaintivement et il entendit un petit rire amusé dans sa tête alors qu'un souvenir très vieux lui revenait. Un stupide souvenir de la première fois qu'il avait entendu Vanya rire parce qu'il l'avait serré contre elle trop fort pour la réconforter et qu'elle avait rit parce que ses cheveux _lui chatouillait le cou_ et Luther eut envie de vomir. Ce n'était pas un monstre dangereux qu'il essayait de tuer, c'était sa petite sœur.

Il desserra ses bras brutalement et Vanya glissa contre lui, à moitié évanouie, les gardant juste suffisamment serrés pour la maintenir contre lui afin qu'elle ne tombe pas. Il se mit à s'excuser, encore et encore, retenant les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Il continua de lui demander pardon un long moment avant de lui promettre, _de lui jurer_ , qu'il ferait tout pour l'aider, qu'il ne lui en voulait pas, qu'ils trouveraient une solution _ensemble_ à ces pouvoirs qu'elle ne contrôlait pas afin qu'elle aille mieux, qu'il l'aiderait à ne plus jamais faire de mal à qui que ce soit et il s'excusa encore en la soulevant dans ses bras pour l'amener à son ancienne chambre afin qu'elle puisse se reposer de toutes les émotions qu'elle devait ressentir et qui devaient être en train de la dévorer intérieurement.


End file.
